A Selfish Thief
by mrs.twizzler
Summary: Red X is just a theif. He's not evil but can he convince a certian red head of that fact? Rated T for harsh language in the upcoming chapters.
1. Popcorn and Xenothium

Hi! My name is Mrs. Twizzler and this is my first Teen Titan story. I always knew that Robin would end up with Starfire….but I fancy the idea of a Starfire and Red X ever now and again. Well I don't own the Teen Titans or Red X, just the story plot.

* * *

With a bowl of popcorn, a shaggy dark haired man plopped himself in front of the new expensive flat screen. The screen was divided in to four sections. The top two screens were dedicated to sports (mainly soccer). The top 2 screens were dedicated to monitoring the teen titans  
He prides himself on being a low key thief. He doesn't have plans to destroy the world. Nope. He rather likes the town he lives in, so why destroy it. He likes to consider himself a selfish thief. Of course all the other bad men in the city were selfish too, but there was a difference because they are actually evil. They are villains. Villains strive for power, and money. He was never into the whole seeking power thing. Nor was it his dream to become a billionaire. He sees stealing as indulging. For example the lovely widescreen in front of him. The very screen which happened to show the alarm go off in the Teen Titan tower.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Titans! Professor Chang is supplying weapons to Slade down by the docks!" a battle ready Robin cried. The Titans didn't need further instructions as they hastily made their way to the dock to stop the villains.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched the screen with intent to see who the Titans would be facing tonight. Upon hearing Slade's name, he knew the Titans would be occupied for the rest of the night. Thus, leaving the rest of the Jump City unprotected (Cops were too easily avoidable). Grinning, he pulled his suit and mask on. Then he grabbed his grocery list out of his discarded jean pocket and read the first item out loud. "Xenothium"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx(much later that night)

Slade was a bad guy. No doub about it, Red X mused after returning from his 'shopping spree' to find his television screen showing the Teen Titans barley returning to their tower with a defeated look.  
Red X watched as Robin snapped angrily at his team mates, resulting in everyone save Starfire to head towards their respected rooms. He watched, intrigued as Starfire expressed concern towards the birdboy only to have Robin gesture and shout furiously at Starfire and leave her teary eyed and standing alone in the living room.  
Red X observed the behavior between all the Titans but found Starfire's and Robin's relationship becoming more strained as Robin let his obsession with Slade cloud his mind. Robin was all about "the mission". However, before Slade reared his ugly steel masked head, Robin and Starfire looked like a couple. Now all Robin ever does is yell at his team or pour over paper work concerning Slade and his whereabouts. Red X thought Robin was stupid to push Starfire, and the rest of the team away. What good would come of pushing away a cutie in a mini skirt do?

* * *

Any type of reviews would really make me happy :)  
The next chapter will be posted sometime within the next week.

Till next time,

Missy(aka mrs. twizzler)


	2. Pizza Remedy

THANK YOU MushuThePowerful, Lilitu the Exile of Eden, and anon for reviewing! It always puts me in a good mood to have people review my stories! This chapter is a little longer than before but I still hope you enjoy it just as much!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character; just the plot!

She had talked to Raven about her feelings for Robin and her hurt at his behavior as of late. Raven advised her to let go of Robin because his "true love was the mission", and Starfire would always come second.

Star treasured Raven's words and began to give up on dreams of being mates of the soul with Robin. She was so distraught about Robin that her Starbolts had been half of their usual strength (luckily no one except for Starfire noticed) for a week straight. However, after a month of Robin's constant shouting and Slade obsession, she was starting to see Robin fitting more in her friend category. Unsure, she stood in front of Raven's door, but before she got a chance to knock the door opened on its own accord and revealed a meditation Raven. Not wanting to disturb her meditation any more than she already had, Starfire hold her she wished to speak about Robin after she finished meditating. Star crossed her legs Indian style and began to meditate with Raven.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Raven sensed Starfire's confusion and uncertainty at her door and knew what Star wished to talk about. Raven cared deeply for Starfire and knew a relationship with Robin would only end in disaster, especially with Robin's new obsession. There was once a time when Raven might have encouraged their relationship but that was before Slade. Sighing softly Raven muttered "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_," and her door opened for Starfire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cyborg grabbed the wrench and kneeled back down in front of Robin's motorcycle. The battle with Slade the other night left the R Cycle in real bad shape. Robin had ordered Cyborg to "fix it" and when Robin was questioned why he didn't "fix it" himself; Robin said "I will be uncovering Slade's new headquarters." Cyborg was really concerned about his mask wearing teammate. Robin's bad moods were affecting everyone on the team. When Robin started his obsessing he noticed that Starfire seemed to be the one most affected by Robin's change. But recently the little lady seemed to be holding her own, and taking Robin's words a little less personal than before. Cyborg was both saddened and relieved at this new development. Although he was troubled by Robin's worsening fixation, he was glad that Starfire wasn't heartbroken over Robin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

BB noticed it was lunch time. A smile brighten his green face. He LOVED food! Pausing his racing game, he hopped off the sofa and scampered over to the fridge. He opened the door and expected tofu goodness. Unfortunately as Beast Boy opened the fridge door, all he saw was half full Chinese box of beef stir fry and left over BBQ ribs.

XXXXXXXX

Starfire and Raven were interrupted from their conversation by an ear splitting screech. Raven mumbled "Beast Boy" before Starfire and herself ran from the room to find BB. Although when they found Beast Boy, they expected something to be horribly wrong. Beast Boy was crying on the floor as he shouted "WHY? WHY?"

Instantly worried, Starfire tried to comfort her little green friend. "Please Beast Boy, tell me your troubles," Starfire pleaded. "It is unlike you to cry over food."

"I'm crying at the LACK of food!" Beast Boy shouted through his tears. "What kind of place only has meat leftovers in the fridge? The HORRORS!"

"I know the remedy to your sadness my friend! We shall order the take out pizza!" Starfire cried in delight as she clasped her hands together. "I shall ask everyone what they wish for a topping."

BB jumped up and shouted "VEGGIES!"

Starfire turned to Raven who had stepped back from the scene when she noticed BB breakdown in front of the fridge. "Friend Raven, what would you like for the top of the pizza?" Starfire asked.

"What do I usually get?" Raven said in a monotone voice.

Starfire could not be deterred saying ", glorious choice! I shall ask others as well!" She humming and twirling, she left the kitchen. Starfire headed towards the garage and once there, spotted Cyborg. He appeared to be working on the R Cycle. Starfire had not wanted to disrupt her working friend but he looked very frustrated. She remembered how the R Cycle was tossed like a toy during the encounter with Slade and Professor Chang. Wondering if pizza would be a good distraction, she moved into Cyborg's view and said "Hello Cyborg! Beast Boy had a throwing of the tantrums because we are out of the tofu he is most fond of. To remedy his extreme sadness, we are ordering the take out and I wish to know what topping on the pizza you would favor?"

"Meat lover's pizza sounds good," Cyborg said with a smile.

"Another glorious choice! Now I must ask Robin for his choice," Starfire said.

Cyborg wiped the grim off his face as he stood and said ", I'll go with you. I have to give him an update on his R Cycle."

They both made their way towards the workout room as Starfire asked "how is the R Cycle? I know Robin is most fond of it."

"Well, it's going to need a lot of work but in three days it should be up and running like brand new," Cyborg said with pride.

"That is the most wonderful news!" Starfire said as she pulled the door open to the training room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even after grocery shopping, and having a fully stocked fridge, he was too lazy to utilize the fresh food and cook for himself. "I don't even know why I bought all of this stuff when all I ever do is go out to eat," the boy said to himself. Sighing to himself, he grabbed his apartment keys and walked out the door. After locking the door behind him, he headed off toward the pizza joint, down the street.

As he was walking a loud grumbling emitted from his stomach. Wincing slightly, he brought his left hand down to his stomach and gently patted it while saying "now, now, stop fussing. I'm walking as fast as I can." While he sped walked to the food his mind was occupied with images of pizza floating everywhere.

Ssssssssssoooooooooo…..how was it? I would love to hear form you. Please review! And before I forget to tell ya, Red X and Starfire will meet in the next chapter; incase you haven't figured it out yet!

Till next time,

Missy (aka )


End file.
